


right in front of me.

by ihatedanger



Series: alexander/hephaestion drabbles [1]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander (2004) RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatedanger/pseuds/ihatedanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hephaestion and alexander, modern flower shop/coffee shop au drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right in front of me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Centesimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centesimus/gifts).



It was mortifying. Really, if he’d thought the incident at the flower shop was bad, this was ten times worse than that. It hit him in a flash, though. That moment that that man – the one with the golden curls, the perfect smile – had walked into the shop, catching him with flowers intertwined with his hair. They’d been daisies. The perfect white daisies. And it had been difficult to untangle them from his loose curls, but oh, how he’d tried. 

And the man had laughed, too. Not at him, but he might as well have, to be honest. It was a great laugh. For a moment, he’d found himself tempted to laugh with him. But he’d stifled that before it could actually happen. Now that would have been embarrassing.

But there he was. Just standing there, behind the counter, talking to the customer ahead of him in line. Hephaestion’s heart had stopped. Or, at least, it felt like it had. Was he holding his breath? Oh, god, this was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. The worst. 

“Hey, can I help you?”

Oh. Oh it was his turn in line. Phae could feel the blush spreading up his neck, and he ducked his head slightly as he moved towards the counter. Did he… did he even remember? Hephaestion wasn’t sure which was better – the guy having forgotten what he saw, or remembering it. They both sounded pretty bad.

He couldn’t help himself, though. As he stepped up the counter, his eyes drifted down to the nametag. Alexander. A nice name. 

“Uh, yeah, um,” He glanced back up at the menu, cringing inwardly. He hadn’t even decided what it was he wanted. “Soy latte. Um, medium.”

The blond rung it up, and Hephaestion dug into his pockets for the change to pay for it. Luckily enough for him, he managed to come up with it. He was about to move along the counter to wait for the latte, but the man behind the counter – Alexander – stopped him with a look.

“Your name?”

For a moment, Phae paused.

“For the cup.”

The smile on the other man’s face was genuine, and Hephaestion had to fight the blush that was creeping up on him again. “Oh, right. Hephaestion.”

Most gave him looks when he introduced himself, or asked him to spell out the entire name. Alexander just smiled and nodded, and moved to get started on the latte.

It only took a few moments – his movements behind the counter (which Hephaestion had been trying not to observe closely) were decisive and exact. He knew what he was doing, and he was noticeably good at it. 

“And one soy latte.”

He handed it over with a grin, and for a split second, as Phae reached for the cup, their fingers brushed against each other. He retracted his hand quickly, and lowered his glance to the cup.

And proceeded to wish he hadn’t. Scrawled near the lid in a messy – but decidedly cute – scrawl was his name. Well, not really his name. Just ‘Phae’, which was something in and of itself, but… next to that, Alexander had drawn a flower. A god damn daisy.

He’d been bold enough to write his number on the cup, too, though he’d placed it under the sleeve. Hephaestion wouldn’t see it until later.


End file.
